


Aborigine of Abysmal Subaqueous

by Unjustified



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sirens, Art Student!Yuuri, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predator/Prey, Rating May Change, Siren Manipulation, Siren!Viktor, Siren!Yuri, Sirens, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unjustified/pseuds/Unjustified
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is targeted by a Siren, notorious for his enticing ballad that leads folk to their expiry. Somehow, he manages to rewire this apparatus of interminable calamity.





	

_‘ Thou who have the supremacy to don the atmosphere, until it disperses into nothing but wreckage, I call to thee._

_Do you speak the same tongue as me?_

_It is quite lone in the ever-churning marine,_

_. . ._

_Though not a single soul could ever love me. ‘_

“Yuuri.”

Katsuki. Katsuki Yuuri.

College student of 23, sitting idly in a quiet ex-storage room alongside his alcohol induced mentor with a _killer_ major in art. His luck. The young artist leapt out of his skin, his sketchpad clapping against the bleach white tabletop with a dull smack. Glasses descending the bridge of his nose as he hastily raised his gaze. “Ah, Minako-sensei.” The boy finally recovered from his reverie, and exhaled unevenly, “I lost myself for a moment, I’m sorry.”

_Whose voice did I hear just now?_

“You–“ She seemed intrigued to say something, but wedged her tongue between her teeth before it escaped, “What are you working on, Yuuri?”

“Hm?” He slid his sketchbook back into view, dusting off the charcoal dabbing his fingers. His eyebrows knitted together in thought as he tried to decipher scribble from literacy.

The page was littered with symbols, too foreign to be kanji from the looks of it. “Since when could you speak Russian?” She ogled, forefinger and thumb working at an invisible knot in her hair, “I only recognize this sequence, here.” She pointed to the last line of the string of signs.

“What does it say?” Yuuri moved his hands away from the paper, folding them into his lap.

“You don’t know?” She scoffed, bemused, “Christ. Don’t tell me Phichit cursed you and conjured some creepy war veteran to haunt you again?”  _“Again?”_ Yuuri questioned flatly, arching an eyebrow.

“Ah– Ignore me!” She hooted, smacking both hands down onto the table, “Now, back to whatever the hell this is.” She motioned towards the sketchpad. “This line, here?” She tacked a fingernail directly under a stream of scrawls, and looked to Yuuri, “I only recognize ‘soul’ and ‘love’ but the sentence is negative, from this emphasis here.” Her voice became lower as she went deeper in explanation, and Yuuri audibly swallowed. The chime of a digital clock intruded her concentration and she huffed, using Yuuri’s shoulder as a support as she got to her feet, “You’re free to go, for now.” She smirked teasingly, and totted to the doorway as he made his way out, before he got directly in front of her, she held out her hands.

“Minako-sensei?” He clutched the book to his chest, and followed her eyes down to the shredded cover. “You can leave that here, I’ve got a guy.” She waves him off, plucking the book from his arms, ignoring his rebelling and grabby hands. “You can come by and pick it up after your classes tomorrow, see you!” She slammed the door and Yuuri could hear her excited bubbling from inside. He huffed, maneuvering his hands into his jacket pockets as he made his way down the stairs leading to the isolated classroom. As he walked he popped his earbuds in and absently set his playlists on shuffle, dropping it into his carrier bag. Even with the distraction of the soundtrack, he could still hear that entrancing voice cooing seductively into his ear. The night chill laved his body restlessly, rendering his makeshift scarf almost completely useless, his eyes wandered in time with the music.

A crooked railway, a dim streetlamp, a graffitied fire hydrant–

He stopped short, removing the right bud from his ear as he eyed a shine in the peak of waves that lapped opportunely at the ocean bed. Giving his surroundings a quick look around, he hung his carrier bag on the paling and tiptoed over the lean railing, his curiosity discarding the better of him.

_‘ Lean towards me, let your mouth enact your plea,_

_You’re as guilty as the plague you seek. ‘_

His feet sunk in the covetous sand as he skidded down the slope of sandal prints and garbage hidden beneath, reaching the bay of the black sea. He reached down and took the orange soda bottle cap between his fingers and pouted, disappointed. “No treasure, huh?” He almost laughed at himself.

“It depends where you look.” A voice tutted, swiftly drowned by the sloshing of the ocean.

Yuuri’s blood ran cold.  _Don’t turn around, don’t turn around._ He turned around, staring directly back to where he came from, the humid air felt like cobwebs threading his throat. “Who’s there?” Yuuri’s voice splintered down the middle, falling into an uneven mess of syllables. He let the left earbud drop from his ear, balling his hands into fists of cowardice.

“Your voice of reason,” The apparition warbled tenderly, “The only one you’ll ever need.”

“I can smell it on you.” The voice left the sentence for question.

“Smell what?” Yuuri demanded, “I don’t have anything! M-my wallet is in my bag, if you’ll just let me– “

“Fear.”

“What?” He deadpanned.

“You’re afraid.”

 _Who wouldn’t be!?_ Yuuri swallowed, desperately trying to find the source of the virile voice resonating in his ears. His eyes landed on a figure swathed over a sea-side mass of stone.

Two caerulean orbs grinned in the nocturn atmosphere. The being weighed itself out, balancing on their elbows almost sardonically. Yuuri felt his throat dry as they glowered down at him. Yuuri crammed his hands into his carrier, wrenching out his phone and igniting the flashlight, carding a beam of light to the sea. At that moment, a splash sounded, and the stone was left bare, a water slap on the rock all that was left of the phantom skulking the seaside. “You’re not playing fair, _Yuuri._ ” The voice guffawed from below the rocks, “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine.”

_What._

Not only did this– thing, know his name, it was playing dirty? Being wooed by a seal, wouldn’t be the worst thing, but–  _What am I saying?!_

“Who are you?” Yuuri warned, darting the flashlight in a strip across the shore.

“The voice of– “

“Your name.” He repeated lowly, his palms dampening under pressure. Nothing seemed to sound for a long while, but the reply did come eventually. “Viktor.” The voice sounded, less _cruel_ , than before. Yuuri’s shoulders dipped a little at a reassuring gesticulation in this tarn of disastrous events.

“What is it that you want?” Yuuri asked slowly, eyes never leaving the bank of the water for the creature’s reappearance. “I want a lot of things, Yuuri.” Viktor rang back, “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Fine, what do you want _from me_.”

“Give yourself to me.” The reply was instant, Yuuri heard the slush of the bay rattle under movement. “I’m everything you’ll ever need and more.”

_That voice again._

Yuuri felt drawn to leap into the water and never remerge. But that was what they wanted him to feel, what they wanted, he couldn’t let them have.

“Turn off the light, close your eyes, I’ll let you come closer.” Viktor offered, a tinge of mischief to underlying their tone. Yuuri was willed to obey. He stepped closer to the edge of the water, balancing himself as he sunk into the tide’s reach. He flicked the light off, and waited. As promised, the shuffling of sand signaled they were fulfilling their side of the deal. A husk hung in his windpipe. Yuuri closed his eyes, dispelling his breathing. A puff of warm air sifted over his cheek, and the tears threatened to spill. His bottom lip quivered, and a small noise escaped his throat.

“So cute.” Their voice was inches away, he could hear his heart thrashing in his chest. He almost choked when a damp palm clasped his cheek, a thumb under his eye. “So pure.”

“Beautiful.”

Yuuri’s breathing quaked, the heat in his face kindled by this unwelcomed warmth. He shouldn’t feel treasured at all, but he lets himself have it, if just for a little while. He daringly reached his own palm to catch the other’s wrist, their skin leaped as they went to rip their touch away. Yuuri opened his eyes, and he lost the ability to understand what exactly he was looking at. Amber to cobalt, their eyes pasted together. The stranger was male, from first look. Pale flaxen locks scattered messily over his pale complexion, overlying the pure shock contorting his face. He was shuttering, his–  _Wait._ This man had, fin-like spindles in place of ears. Now that he noticed that, the lightened scales along his cheekbones became more visible. His eyes– Slit, like a cat would have, protruding into every movement he made. Yuuri caught himself staring.  _At what, exactly?_ He could sob right then and there, the absolute _wrecked_ look in the man’s eyes was almost too much to counter. His mouth hung open and Yuuri spotted pointed canines peaking from under his pale lips, this man, _was not human_.

_He’s going to kill me, right?_

_I disobeyed him. He’ll kill me._

_He’s going to–_

Viktor reeled around and ricked an _awful_ sound from the bellows of his chest, sleet-planed tail striping the sand as he fled to the swallows of the ocean.

Yuuri had cost a Siren his monthly meal.

[ . . . ]

Yuuri debated for a _long_ while on whether he should attend his classes or stay home for the day, but he finally decided on being a productive member of society rather than let his supernatural encounter ruin his lifestyle. When it would’ve probably been better for him to stay home, considering he couldn’t focus no matter what. He could still feel the brand of Viktor’s chilling hand against his cheek, sculpting his features, the bewildered beam in his eyes, the dip of his plush lashes _–_ _Stop._ All he wanted was to find out what Minako knew and what the hell was going on.

“Yuuri!” A familiar voice scream-whispered, as two hands grasped his forearm and yanked him into the supply closet, slamming and locking the heavy door. “Were you being followed?” Yuuri deadpanned, “What?”

“Any government agents, cops, gunmen?” Minako shook his shoulders madly, releasing him once she’d practically reorganized his state of mind. No?” He wheezed, rubbing his right shoulder pointedly, “What’s wrong?”

“You have lyrics to Aerial Gladiance!” She shrilled, hurling her arms up into the air and flapping them around like flags. “Aerial Glia _–_ donce?” He drew out, letting his arm sag back to his side. She scrunched up her face, slamming what looked like the oldest book of time onto the tabletop. Her arms on either side of it.

“Aerial Gladiance is a pirate-lore song of the sea, sung traditionally by a single siren, of one distinct bloodline.” She explained breathlessly, turning the book near down the middle, and pointing to a scripture, “Your lyrics fit here.”

“So, what you’re saying is?” He dragged on, eyes flicking between the two parchments.

“You’re being targeted by a Nikiforov.”

“Nikiforov?”

“Just a bloodline of flesh-feeding Sirens that originated in Russia and migrated during a typhoon that ripped their hive in two.” She yapped, “No biggie.” Yuuri paled, his mind flashing back to Viktor’s vulnerable expression when he had opened his eyes to reveal the adversary underlying his façade. The moment of weakness for a piranha nestled in a school of trout. So, he really _was_ out to kill me,  _why didn’t he?_ “Yuuri?” She sounded back to her normal self again, eyes agleam, “Are you feeling alright?”

“Y-yes, I didn’t sleep very much last night, thank you for this.” He finished lamely, avoiding her gaze amid his shock, “I have to go.”

“I understand, just…” She flattened her lips into a straight line, “Be safe, okay?”

“I will.” He bayed, unlocking the door and closing it securely behind him. He turned his back to the door and leaned against it, eyes to the skyline. “Yuuri!” He almost cursed himself, his attempts of leaving unnoticed had completely caved. Slowly, he turned his head over his shoulder. “Phichit!” Yuuri chirped, shuffling over and pitching his arms around his companion. The other boy laughed and patted his upper back affectionately, “It’s been awhile, haven’t been able to catch you after your classes!”

  
“Ah, my bad.” Yuuri hummed, releasing his grip and stationing his hands into his pockets. “I’ve been busy.”

“I see.” Phichit waved it off lightheartedly, his grin wide enough to reach his eyes. “Well, it was good seeing you, Yuuri!”

“You too, Phichit.” Yuuri bumped shoulders with the other playfully before they parted ways. A smile still flushing his face. He decided to take the same route home he took last time, maybe to ease his mind that nothing happened and he was just lost in the music when he conjured such an event. But he stopped short once more at the sight of a cloying yellow torrent of caution tape wound against the railway. A pod of officers guarding it, they all set their eyes on him. “Got somewhere to be?” One of the heavy men squalled, hands accompanying his hips. He followed the tape down to a gnarling scene of revulsion at the water’s edge, a tarp lay draped over a bloody gut spill, the waves fondling at it never less. He gulped, and hastily ambled past the carnage, and the five contemptuous officers,

 _That could’ve been you._ But then again, why hadn’t it been? Yuuri needed answers.

[ . . . ]

Yuuri was never one to plan an all-nighter, usually by nine he’d be lolled over the side of his bed as neatly as roadkill. Tonight, was an exception. Yuuri was making himself a survival pack, as uncanny as that sounds. Flashlight, camera, graham crackers, rope, matches, and a 2-inch blade he managed to talk Mari into lending him for a project he had to do for homeroom. He anticipated this would be enough to handle Viktor if he suddenly changed his mind about sparing him. But… Viktor was likely responsible for the bloodbath at the coastline, he might not even come back until next month! But Yuuri held onto hope that maybe he would. _This is insane._ But from folklore to nursery tales, a siren _never_ spares his prey, and that’s exactly why Yuuri is going back to the place they met. The summit was a few miles down from the slaughter, so he should be able to access that sector of the shore. He was just hoping that the coastal patrol wasn’t on duty at that particular time. Maybe he should’ve thought this out more. Exhaling, he slung the carrier over his shoulder and made his way to the front door, footsteps behind him allayed his movement. A reticent chill zapped his spine, he fastened his mouth together as firmly as he could. “Are you heading out this late?” A brusque feminine voice accused, the snap of a handheld lighter identified his captor. He gazed over his shoulder, smiling amenably.

“P-Phichit needed help on his Calculus so I just thought I’d–“ His lip wobbled, he hoped she didn’t notice. She was dressed in her work attire, her eyes lidded from sleep. The glass of water in her other hand signified her awakening. “At 2:30 in the morning?” Mari scoffed in mirth, taking a long draw of her cigarette, she nodded her head upwards, “Go on, I won’t tell.”

“T-Thank you.” She just hummed, turning her back to him and vanishing into the kitchen. The splash of liquid sounded, and all traces of her were gone. He respired in relief, and heaved the old door open. It was fall, but it felt as taciturn as winter. Closing the door behind him, he started off on his path, the stars illuminating his way. He’d walked this path many times, but something about walking it at night changed every aspect of it. Maybe it was the moon coaxing the constellations to sleep, maybe it was the crickets singing delicately in the autumn breeze. But something was always nostalgic about the night, he felt in place. The footpath was vacant, lone cars cruising by the only trace of life. He let his breath be condemned by the cold.

Once he’d reached the gate to the far of the coast, he worked it open, hushing the rasping moan the metal conjured. The beach seemed to cluck in welcome. He made his way down the route he took previously, and sat where the tide could only mitt his feet. When nothing came after a while, he slowly tried to recite the lyrics he had perceived from Viktor, the coarse elicited syllables, the vibrato of his throat. Yuuri hummed gently, tracing the symbols into the sand at his feet, letting the waves convey his message.

That is, until a thrashing knoll of limbs came leaping after him and pinioned him onto the sand. Yuuri panted breathlessly, screwing his eyes shut at the saltwater that charred his sight. Heavy breaths spanked his face, a feral snarl contracting around him. It wasn’t until he felt the scrape of teeth on his skin that he opened his eyes.

_Not Viktor._

It was undeniably a Siren, but it definitely wasn’t Viktor. Bulbous turquoise eyes sliced the atmosphere in two, fangs busy against his pulse point. This Siren’s gender was up for debate, with a bobbed shoulder-length blonde mane lining their knotted face, they were rather belligerent despite their small frame. With that in mind, Yuuri flipped them over, both hands holding the Siren’s dithering maw away from his throat. The Siren squawked and tore at Yuuri’s hands, nicking his skin with pretty red bulbs. Yuuri wriggled over to his bag and excavated for his knife with one fumbling hand, the Siren dove for him again, sinking their teeth into his forearm. Yuuri shrieked and kicked the Siren away, but their teeth fastened firmly around the irritated flesh. “L-Let go!” Yuuri pleaded desperately, pushing and beating at the young Siren in a last act of hope. The Siren seemed to snicker around his arm, and an unfriendly aching chill ran up his arm. They gingerly popped their mouth from his tender skin, the blood leaking from the four lesions the Siren’s canines imprinted onto his skin.  _A cautionary bite?_

“Where the hell did you learn that song, _louse_.” They barked, tongue collecting the slack blood around their mouth, deeply contrasting from their pale complexion. “I should kill you right now.” Yuuri swallowed his sobs, unable to work on his lacerations due to the sand garnishing his fingers, he opened his mouth to speak and it felt like his windpipe had been severed, he closed his eyes in wait for the worst. “Whatever,” They chuckled frantically, their face winding into a scowl immediately after, “If I kill you now you can’t tell anybody.” Yuuri audibly sniveled, his head trilling with the restless brook of blood trailing down his arm, clumping the grit below. Yuuri saw the Siren’s tail clout against the sand in hostility, the jade gradient lipping the waves. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut again, on the brink of unconsciousness. He heard them lift themselves from lying flat on the sand, and–

“Yuri?”

_That voice is…_

His eyes involuntarily opened, and met the same caerulean from the night prior, the needle-thin slits promptly dilated as their eyes aligned. Yuuri thought he saw emotion jerk at the edges of his lips, but that image quickly waned when Viktor’s eyes dipped to the lower half of his physique. Yuuri detained his breathing, the frames of his vision cataclysmic against his feeble mind. He sucked in his bottom lip as another tear of scarlet wept from his wounds. “What do you want?” The younger Siren yapped, cutting his eyes to a now still Viktor. “I told you, I can handle it.” Viktor took his eyes away from Yuuri and flicked his field of vision to Yuri, he now wore a bright toothy-wolf grin, but Yuuri saw through it without hesitation. “Haven’t you already eaten this month, Yuri?” His voice was well-kept, prearranged. “You know what happens to Sirens who overfeed, don’t you?” Yuuri hiccupped in tears, his bag seeming acres away from his current position. Viktor blurred him out for the time being, at his words, the other Yuri twitched. “What the hell are you talking about?” Viktor snickered, and dove on top of the younger Siren, arms caging around his neck. Yuri gasped, exasperated, fingernails embedding into the sand, his eyes boring into the elder’s.

“Oi, get off you oversized Haddock!” The boy writhed, olive tail slapping against the sand in struggle, his demand was not sated. “You’ll be ripped from your hive,” Viktor tautened his grip, “They’ll take you far, far away. Put you in a box and you’ll never be seen again.” His voice was rough, eyes lustrous with mischief. Yuuri could make out gills trapped in skirmish underneath Viktor’s arms. Viktor was _suffocating_ him.

“Stop!” Yuuri groused, jolting forward in alarm. His arm throbbed in excruciating pain as he reached out with an open palm, breathless. “Please.”

“ . . . ! “

Viktor shivered, his feline slits contracted into almost nothing as he released his arms, leaving the other Siren winded. Yuri scrambled away from them, the appendage along his spine arched and bristled. “Why the hell did you do that?!” Yuri shot a critical glower at Viktor, teeth bared. “I was finally going to do it, I said I didn’t need you anymore!”

“I can fend for myself! So, fuck off!” Viktor perforated the sand with his fingers inattentively, fins lowered along with his gaze. “Don’t act like I didn’t see what you did to that woman!” Whatever façade he’d exhibited until now shattered, and Viktor completely quietened. Yuuri held his breath.  _So, it was him._ It was silent, and as it looked nobody was willing to be rational, so he just– “Why not me?” Yuuri asked gently, the blood had stopped flowing amid their argument, Yuuri silently thanked unknown forces for that. “Why didn’t you kill me?” Both Sirens looked up from where they were strewn, but Yuuri’s focus was on Viktor. Their eyes met again.

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_Like you…_

“Hah? You know this _louse_?” Yuri scowled in incredulity, his tailfin convulsing in pure abhorrence. “This _slug_ is why you wouldn’t speak to me?!” The boy looked like he was about to _implode_ , Yuuri was about to interject but Yuri simply spat at the ground and crooked to the ocean before vanishing completely. They were left in silence, Viktor wouldn’t look at him.

“Your scent didn’t change.”

“What?” Yuuri peered down to where Viktor laid, he wore a weak smile. “You’re afraid, so why did you come?” His voice was significantly weaker than what it had been last night, Yuuri noted.

“I needed to make sure I hadn’t dreamt it.” Viktor glanced at Yuuri’s wound remorsefully, “Does it hurt?” Yuuri closed his eyes, tipping his head to the sky to feel the breeze envelop him and cast him astray. “Mm.” Viktor gazed at the skyline, letting his eyes drift over to Yuuri. “Will you return?” Yuuri opened an eye to confirm he had said anything at all, it was meant to die before it was heard. In the silence, he took the time to fully acknowledge this oath.

_Between prey and predator, day and night._

Viktor’s tail swept an indentation in the sand, his ear fins fluttering with the tilt of his head. Yuuri realized he hadn’t answered him. “Return?”

“Here.” Viktor clarified steadily, readjusting his position so he sat upright with his tail brushed behind him, Yuuri _totally_ did not look at his build, that’s bizarre. “Why would I need to?” Yuuri asked quietly, and Viktor flinched.  _Have I said something wrong?_

“I just thought…” He didn’t finish, or make the effort to. “Just promise me this.”

“Come back tomorrow.” Viktor reached towards him, covering his fingers around Yuuri’s wrist. “Promise me.” Viktor was purposefully watching his eyes for hesitation.

“Hey!” A gruff voice howled, Yuuri could see the luminous glow of flashlights dancing along the shore and he yanked at his wrist. “Viktor, I–“

“Promise me.”

 _He’s using that manipulative tongue again._ “I promise!” Not even a second more, and Viktor was gone.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here at the crack of dawn?” He was yanked up by the hood of his jacket and a flashlight was shone directly in his eyes. Yuuri winced, after the light was moved away, he was met with the eyes of a coastal patrol officer.

“Age?”

“23.”

“Have you been drinking?” The man antagonized, his eyes flicking over his body. “N-no sir, I left my bag here last night,” He held his carrier up to show the man, “I came here to get it before the morning crowd s-sir.” The man clicked his tongue, shoving Yuuri towards the footpath.

“Get out of here boy, I don’t want to catch you here this early again, hear?”

“Y-yes sir.”

He hastily made his way from the sandy terrain and back on to the stepping stones, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. Yuuri groaned profoundly, dragging his jacket sleeve over the bite on his forearm, thinking back to what he had promised Viktor, he peered at the sun looming over the sea.

_Tomorrow, then._

[ . . . ]

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably bad ;;  
> if you enjoyed it, im glad!!  
> ill update eventually B,)
> 
> tumblr: rheenes


End file.
